Overexposed
by wallsofinsincerity
Summary: 16 drabbles based on this album's own songs! Songs on shuffle though/ I do not own any of the songs of Overexposed of Maroon 5. All rights reserved.
1. 2: Payphone

"C'mon, c'mon." Tony murmured as the telephone continued to ring. No one from the Stark Tower was picking up. _Ughh_. And the more rings that vibrated at his ear, the longer no one was picking it up, the more Tony got scared and frustrated. It wasn't a nice feeling. "Pick up. _Pick up_."

"Hello?" Upon hearing that familiar, soft, tender voice from the other end almost made the billionaire cry. "Hello? If this is a prank call, I'm hanging up."

"Steve." Tony whimpered and thumped his head on the payphone. "Its Tony, please don't hang up."

"Tony? Tony, Jesus. What's wrong? Where are you?"

Steve sounded like he was pleading and desperate. And this did not fail to make the billionaire laugh.

"Why are you—"

"Laughing?" He continued chortling. "Who wouldn't?"

What he just said was offending, he knows. He should say sorry actually. His laughs settled and he wiped that bead of tear from the corner of his eye. "Wipe that frown off your face, Steve. I can feel it from here."

"What do you want, Tony?"

"See? This is it. This is what I was looking for, Steve. There we go, anger boiling, frustration and yeah."

"Tony,"

"No, wait. Here's the thing, Steve. I just don't get why you're worried. I—" Silence. Silence from the other end. Tony sighed and clenched the phone harder. The last thing he needs is Steve to hang-up. That was his last quarter. (He's a Stark, for God's sake. He doesn't carry change around or doesn't even have spare change, dangling in his pockets. He doesn't know how the hell coins got into his pocket.) "You were just worried about me. I don't get it. So I laughed."

"Tony, just because I'm dating _Scott_ doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

* * *

_Stuck in that time, when we'd call it love but even the sun sets in paradise._

* * *

"Oh. Well, good to know you still care, Steve. Thanks."

But they didn't just used to _date._ They were practically_ together_, _intertwined_; like they were perfect for each other: two halves of a whole, two fitting puzzle pieces but they were both as very different as cold to hot, hard to soft or two opposite sides of a coin. They'd fight, kiss, cuddle, hurt, hug, cradle, swear, fuck, fight—it's practically their relationship in nine words.

But it was the _best_ relationship Anthony Edward Fucking Stark ever had in his whole life.

And he misses it so damn hard.

"Tony, I—"

"I just need a ride home now. Can you pick me up here quickly, please? It's cold, scary and dark."

The billionaire could hear some shuffling from the other end, glass breaking and things falling. Steve probably changed into some decent clothes. Scott and Steve were probably fucking. Tony bit his tongue 'til it bled. "Where are you? You still haven't answered my question."

He sighs, because things just fall apart too fast and too hard. "Near an alley blocks away from the tower. I've been mobbed and forgot my phone back in the tower."

"Tony, that sounds terrible."

"Well, life's a bitch." A tired chuckle from the soldier resounds and wow, how Tony missed this response from Steve.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"4:49, 4: 48, 4:47, 4:46,"

Steve laughed once again. "Stay put. See you." And hung up.

And you know the funny thing, like a week ago; Steve would also end his calls with: _"Love you too, Tony."_

* * *

A car pulled by and Tony heaved a sigh of relief. He quickly stepped inside the back seat and shouted. "Oh God, Steve. Thank you. You know, it actually felt longer than 5 minutes—"

Steve shot an apologetic smile at the man speaking; his arm wrapped around Scott's shoulders—why was he _here_?

Tony bit back a disgusted face when he glanced at Scott but instead tried his best to put on a smile. "Hey, Scott." It was almost a whisper.

"Hey," Scott put on a small smile and waved at the billionaire.

"Back to the tower, sir?"

"Oh Happy, am I glad to see you. Yes, _please._"

They all laughed but Tony had really meant what he said. Happy always seemed to have the best timing among them all.

Tony slumped back on the car seat and that arm of Steve should've been around _his_ shoulder.

* * *

_It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me._

_They say it's too late to take it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

* * *

"Why was he there?!" Tony shouted once they all got back in the tower, Scott was sleeping soundly in his own room, floors away from theirs, and the two fighting were in Tony's lab.

Don't get him wrong, but Scott is a naturally good guy. He has painfully good values and morals just like Steve; in fact, Scott and Steve are actually so perfect for each other it hurts even thinking about it.

Steve deserves someone like Scott. Because Scott is a much, better person than Tony.

And Tony has to constantly remind himself that their breakup was for the betterment of Steve. He _needed_ someone better, someone better than Tony, because Tony was really just tearing the poor soldier apart in their past relationship.

In short, Tony cannot be _selfish_ anymore. When he realized this, he thought for the better of the poor soldier and they broke up.

End of their story.

"He wanted to come along, Tony. It wasn't _me_." Steve pleaded and stepped closer to the other man's space.

"No. _No._" He groaned and pushed Steve back, a little too hard. "Step away from me."

"Tony, _please_."

"No, Steve. Away. Thank you for saving my life and all but I just need time alone. Unlike you, who has moved on in less than a week and found himself a much better boyfriend, I still haven't, okay? But let me just ask something here. Was our relationship that small and insignificant to you that you just swatted it away in a matter of days? You know, just asking."

Steve's face was plastered with guilt and pain and wow, Tony wasn't sure if he wanted or hated this reaction. This look looked horrible on the soldier: didn't fit him at all and this was just by no other than Tony Stark himself! He really was a big jerk.

And to add up, Steve still couldn't utter a single word nor even breathe nor even move. A really big, big jerk.

"I see. But I'm sure you're much happier now with him and that's all the matters, right? I wish for your happiness really." He pulled another of his cheeky, famous, fake-used-only-during-camera-and-photo-shoot-and-interview smiles and gestured Steve out of his lab. "So, here's the exit. Have a great day and thank you again, for saving my life."

He slowly walked towards the exit. "You aren't physically hurt anymore?"

"Just a few scratches and bruises but all patched up, thanks to Bruce awhile ago."

The soldier had whispered some word/s Tony couldn't hear and before he saw what was coming, Steve was leaning forward to hopefully plant a small kiss on Tony's forehead. The scientist flinched and moved back quickly. "Sorry! Oh God, I—I just—I'll just go." He whispered, pulled back and fled the room.

And Tony bursted into tears.

God, how he missed Steve.

His small, comforting kisses on his forehead.

His warm hugs and arms slung on his shoulder.

His sweet, nonsense, comforting whispers onto his ear when he'd break down.

All gone. In a week.

He sniffled and slowly fell butt-first on the floor. He pulled his legs close to his chest and in those kinds of moments; Steve would be cradling him to sleep.

But gone. Tony drowned in tears. Too late. All gone.

* * *

_If happy-ever-afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this._

_ And all those fairy tales are full of shit._

_ One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._


	2. 13: Wipe Your Eyes

(Sequel and ending to the first chapter though)

Steve's just going to ignore the ugly sobbing from the other side of the wall he's leaning on. He's just going to shut his eyes close and bite the urge not to fucking cry too.

* * *

_We gotta make it change time to turn the page_

_Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you  
_

* * *

He thinks it's been 10 minutes and Tony's still crying. He hates himself, so much right now—so much he'd probably kill himself just thinking about it—for bringing Tony to this current state. Crying nonstop for this amount of time, being so vulnerable, breakable and fragile—

We've been through tougher times you know it gets worse  
We can't turn this around please let me be first

But it wasn't his fault. No matter how much he hated pointing fingers, it was Tony who thought it was better for the both of to break up. It was him who tore them apart because he thought Steve needed to be with a better man. A man better than Tony.

Tony believed he wasn't even close to good. He was the complete opposite. He's horrible. He's an egoistic bastard, selfish, and a brat. He never accomplishes anything good and when he tries to do so, it fails. He destroys everything he lays a finger on.

But Steve really tried his best to argue, using the same phrases all over again: _"Tony, you are a good man. Stop condescending yourself.",_ _"Things can work out, Tony. Please don't do this.", "You never did hurt me. I don't need anyone better, I just want you Tony.", "and we can change for the better. So please, don't. Don't do this, Tony."_, _"I want us to be happy." _and let's not forget: _"But I love you so much, Tony."_

No one said it was easy. No one said it was a piece of cake. No one warned them. No one told them.

Then, Steve just broke down: tears streamed down his face; he bit back sniffling and gasping, hoping Tony wouldn't hear it. Tony. Tony's so hurt right now that it pains so much for Steve because he caused this. He did this to Tony.

And Steve just wants to cradle Tony in his big arms and hug him tight until he falls asleep. He wants to murmur sweet nothings to his ears, cheer him up and spoil him just like the old times. The old, good times.

"What?" Tony hissed at the soldier standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He murmured, wiping the wet parts of his cheek from the crying.

Steve had finally mustered enough strength to enter Tony's lab minutes later and was greeted with the message above. It must've been his conscience literally dragging him inside to fix things up because it's in his system to do mend broken things. He softly whimpered upon looking at Tony's face because shit. Tony's face was pale, strained from crying that you could see his veins, eyes scary-red and lips plump. He looked so _broken_.

Steve stepped forward and Tony flinched. He flew up, standing, from his crouched position on the floor and stretched his arms forward to stop Steve. "No, Steve. _Stop_. What are you doing here? Leave now. Can't you see I'm—"

Tony stopped because his face was flat on Steve's chest. Steve lunged forward and encaged the scientist in a tight embrace quickly.

* * *

_Hey you, come on over and let me embrace you_

_I know that I'm causing you pain too  
_

* * *

Steve just couldn't stand this pain anymore. "I'm sorry."

Tony couldn't even mutter a word; he's just standing there, slightly leaning onto Steve's warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I really am." Oh, this is the start of a good conversation, Tony could tell. "Wait, please just let me talk. First of all, I really loved our relationship, Tony. It was beautiful and it completes me. It was perfect despite our differences, fights and other wrong doings. But it really made me happy, Tony. I was really happy. Really. Second, our relationship wasn't that insignificant as you said it was minutes ago—I couldn't even believe that I heard you say that. It hurt me, Tony. I just dated Scott to get my mind off of you—because every time I look at you, I suddenly feel guilty because I never gave you what you deserved, what you needed. Or that I hurt you or—"

His speech stopped when he noticed Tony started to cry again. He buried his face deeper onto the Steve's shirt, sniffling and whimpering. "Tony, Jesus. Please, I—"

* * *

_But remember if you need to cry_

_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

* * *

"I didn't realize, Steve. I was—I'm just this selfish bitch that—"

"No, Tony. Stop. You aren't—"

"Yes, I am! I ended _this_ because I only thought of myself. I didn't think it was the better of us but only for me. I didn't see that you were happy and I just—fuck. I just need an award for being the most selfish, self-centered, ignorant son of a bit—"

"Tony, you are a good man." The billionaire winced. "Believe it or not, you are. Please believe it, Tony. You are. You may be selfish at some points but its okay. No one is perfect, we're all human. Stop crying," His voice turned softer and soothing and he started rubbing Tony's back. "Shh, it's alright."

"Stop being so awfully good in character. Jesus, you're killing me." Steve chuckled and gently swept Tony off his feet and carried him bridal-style to his room. He closed the door behind him, laid the scientist down slowly onto his bed, climbed in after him, and spooned Tony against him, his back in front of him.

"Scott…He'll—"

"I'm sure he'll understand, Tony. You should've seen your face it was—"

Tony winced and turned to face Steve. "I'm sorry."

"No, c'mon. Don't do this again." Steve slightly frowned but beads of tears were already escaping the billionaire's eyes. He shook his head softly and wiped the tears off his eyes. "Shh, it's alright Tony. I've got you."

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Tony murmured, leaning his head on Steve's chest once again.

"It's alright. Let it out. Let it all out, go. It's fine. I'll be here. I'll stay." Steve shut his eyes. "It's okay."

* * *

_Please don't lose your faith_

_Don't worry cuz' I'm here to keep you safe_

_I promise if you let me see your face_

_That I won't let you down, I won't let you down._

* * *

They talked that night, after Tony settled down.

Steve explained that Scott and he never planned to get serious and Tony admitted that he was just jealous.

They talked about their relationship and both admitted that they just want to be back together again no matter what. But time. They need time. So they agreed that they'll have a month or 2 months time before they could open up again.

They agreed that they could each date to ease their minds but nothing serious.

They talked, shared stories, and it felt good, heart-warming. In fact, Steve never saw Tony's smile light up that bright that night.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, spooning on another just like old times. Old, good times.

* * *

_I know I made you feel this way_

_You got to breath we'll be okay_


	3. 8: Fortune Teller

Inspired by the song Fortune Teller, in which in this song the guy isn't a fortune teller, he can't tell what's going to happen next, Tony's just going to have to embrace all the different awkward positions he is put into because he never really expected them to happen in the first place. And deal with them properly.

* * *

_I'm not a fortune teller_

_Don't have a crystal ball_

_I can't predict the future_

_Can't see nothin' at all_

* * *

It all started because of Clint. It's all Clint's fault actually.

"Hey Starkie-Stark! How's everything goin'?" The archer pulled on a cheeky grin as he slumped back down on one of the living room couches. Never to mistake that one beverage always in his space, cupped with his calloused right hand as he took a sip.

"Don't call me that." The scientist hissed as he opened the fridge and whined. "Who finished my—"

"Steve did." Clint calmly replied as he took another sip.

He slammed the fridge door and crossed his arms. "That son of a—"

"Hey, are you free tonight?"

"No, I will not go out with you."

"Gross, not me. It's about this site I saw." He smirked and winked at the scientist. "You should check it out on your free time."

"Is it another porn site you found? Because my history is already 96.4763% porn filled posts slash pictures suggested by you."

"Yes and no."

Tony raised his eyebrow and sighed. "What now?"

"Search it later on Google: Stony fanfics." His smirk grew bigger.

"I know what those are, Barton. I'm not—"

But as an assassin Clint Barton is, he was gone in a flick of a second.

* * *

Tony grunted as he threw the tablet across the room. He doesn't care if he breaks it—hell, he can buy a whole factory of tablet-manufacturing in a split second. He's actually surprised himself why he even listened to Barton in the first place.

Once he heard of the "Stony" controversy, he dared himself to even read some stories in his spare time.

But he never got the guts to read them and he never really remembered why.

And now that he did, he instantly recovered the reasons:

He was never good for Steve.

He was never really, at all, good for him.

He does not deserve Steve, at all. And Steve does not deserve Tony at all.

Not that he hated the guy, but he never really thought of him as a someone more than a friend. Maybe a fuck buddy but not as the feeling-feely type of boyfriend. He sighed and sat up straight. I mean, who would ever like Tony Stark? Who would ever date him? He's a capital, fucking, asshole.

Then he remembered the explicit stories. Not all of their relationship would be built up on sex.

Until, the speak of the devil, came in the room. I mean angel. Steve's a fucking angel. The speak of the angel.

"Hey, Tony." He pulled on his famous, sincere, warm smile and Tony was instantly annoyed.

Then he looked at those abs, and Holy Grace mother fuck, maybe their relationship would be all built up on sex. I mean, have you seen those abs? And that butt? And that—Tony should stop because he could feel something growing hard between his legs. Fuck.

Now was such a bad time. "GO away." He growled at Steve and curled up into a fetal position, hoping that the soldier, who'd listen, and walk away. Or Option 2: the boner would simply JUST disappear.

But it doesn't.

"No," Jesus, Steve. Why can't you just— "What's wrong? You can tell me." His grin softened as he sat beside Tony. NO. FUCK.

"Fuck, GO AWAY NOW." He's shouting as he tries to crawl away from the soldier. He does not need to see him in his current position. How would he explain: "Hey, you just walked in the lab then boom! My hormones went haywire and look at my dick it's big and bulging through my pants! Hooray!"

"What?" Steve exasperatedly said and Tony cursed, wondering if he said that out loud. Shit. Fucking shit. Could this day get any worse?

"Nothing, just go away." He buried his face deeper into the couch cloth.

"I heard that."

"Heard what Steve? I didn't say anyth—" Until Steve palmed through his pants. Tony yelped in surprised and jumped away from Steve. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"You weren't kidding.." Steve's face flushed and he eyed Tony closely; in which Tony, as much as he liked what he thinks will happen next, hates it. He does not like Steve looking at him like that. He doesn't think he likes what's going to happen next. He can't.

"Steve, please leave now." Or in other words, time for me to coat myself in shame oil and embarrassing breading. Steve still gaped at him like he was an alien that popped out of nowhere. "And wipe that face away, Jesus. Steve, you are killing me right now. Just please—"

But Steve's kissing him, full on, working on his own lips. Tony's eyes widened and he got scared. He didn't know how to react. He flinched at the contact and pushed Steve away.

And now Steve's just as shocked as he is, looked at him with wide eyes, bit his lip and stood up.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. I should've left minutes ago." Was that a cringe? Tony could've sworn he cringed. And this was all his fault. Why does he never fail to mess everything up? "You don't want this."

_How can I have answers_

_When you drown me in questions?_

"No, wait. Steve, I—" Because he seriously was hurt with what Steve had just said. He misunderstood his reaction. He wanted this but not now.

Too late. With a passive smile, Steve left the room in silence and Tony was instead, left gaping at where Steve left off.

* * *

_I don't like watchin' tv_

_I don't know what it all means_

_And your American dream_

_Baby, it just isn't me_


	4. 1: One More Night

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keepin' score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

* * *

"You noticed it something different?" Bruce whispered to Clint, wearing a face of worry.

"NOTICED WHAT?!" Clint burst out, shouting with a mouth full of Cheetos. "IS SOMEONE SPYING ON THE AVENGERS?" He eyed the living room closely until Bruce grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Shhh, quiet down Barton! No one's spying us." The scientist hissed at the archer's face, throwing him back on the couch.

"Ow, sheesh lady—alright, alright. Sarcasm? Ring a bell, doctor?"

"It's about Steve and Tony—"

"They finally had sex?" Clint spoke, in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone, nonchalant and emotionless.

"I wish." Natasha intervened, sitting in between the doctor and Clint. "And you've got some smudge of cheese right here, hon'." She whispered; wiping Clint's cheek with a tissue and pecking that spot afterwards.

"Thanks hon'." Clint smiled earnestly at the assassin until Bruce cleared his throat. "Oh yeah! Steve and Tony what's up with them?"

"They've been avoiding each other for the past week." Natasha frowned, looking over at the doctor who merely sighed.

"Good grief, I thought I was the only one who noticed it."

"Every time I'd see Tony approaching Steve, looking like he wanted to talk about something serious, Steve would simply shake his head, look at him with this "don't-even-bother-trying-Tony" look, pat his head and walk away."

"I've noticed that too! Sweet Jesus, what has gotten into those two? And to think, I thought they were starting to get along—"

"What if they did _have_ sex and Tony found out he was pregnant and wanted to tell Steve but he—"

"Steve is the type of guy who wouldn't ignore this big of an issue, Clint. He'd be a very supportive daddy/papa and of course, acknowledge Tony and _listen_ to him."

Clint nodded and a short moment of silence soon spread the room like a plague.

"THEN IT'S CLEAR ON WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" The archer then shouted, standing up abruptly. "We'll try talking Steve into talking to Tony and blah blah love works its magic and they'll be back together again! Soon they'll start making out, mwah mwah kiss kiss and have sex then finally make teeny tiny babies."

"Clint," The doctor groaned and rubbed his temples.

* * *

"What do you mean avoiding Tony?! I have never avoided Tony this week—" Natasha glared at the soldier until he sighed. "Was it that obvious?"

"You should leave the lying to the experts." The female assassin patted Steve's back, sitting down beside him on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? Tell me."

Steve winced at the memory, grunted and stood up abruptly. He faced Natasha with a deep frown, sighed, then frowned again; in the end, decided to just pace around the room thinking. _How could I been so stupid?_ "I just—Tony just—no wait, it's not his fault, I—"

"Well if it's not Tony's fault, then why aren't listening to him when he's trying to talk to you?"

"I thought—"

"Steve, you know already Tony's never good at these types of things." Steve paused at her words and felt an immense measure of guilt. Bingo, Natasha thought to herself. "Tony never finds it easy to confess, say sorry or converse in these types of "I-was-wrong-and-you-were-right" conversations because he knows can't handle all the emotions. He's never in favour of these feely emotional conservations because he lived to the idea of that whatever he touches, he destroys and he believed you were one of those. And he knows, Steve, that if he destroys _you_, he'd never ever be able to forgive himself for that."

"And when he finally gets the actual courage to initiate the "we-need-to-talk" conversation, that's the time when you close him down? Steve, c'mon. I expected better from you, especially you."

Natasha could never forgive herself for letting Steve ride the guilt trip but things had to be done. She'll probably never forget his guilt-ridden face that the soldier is wearing right now but if no one solves this problem, who will? "The point is, just talk to him. Whatever the problem is, talk to him and find a way to solve this problem and be friends again. Even Doctor Banner noticed your tensions and this needs to stop. Clear things out between you two and act mature, c'mon."

Steve slowly nodded, smiled earnestly at Natasha. "Thank you, Nat. I really appreciate this. Thank you and sorry if I've ever acted so immaturely. You're right. I need to go talk to him now." He sprinted out of his room and into Tony's lab in a few seconds.

* * *

_But baby, there you go again_

_There you go again making me love youuu_

* * *

"Tony!" Steve panted, leaning at the door frame for support.

Tony, who was sitting on the swivel chair, sipping his morning coffee, spat it out and set the mug down on the work table. "Steve! What's wrong? Is there an attack on the city? I'll just get suited up then—"

What he didn't expect was a pair of lips pressing onto his own, coming from _Steve_. "Mmmhpm" Tony couldn't believe what was happening, what had happened days ago was happening again and if Steve was going he ride the "im-gay-guilt-trip" again, he couldn't bring to forgive himself ever.

He then tried to pull back but Steve only brought the scientist closer. Oh God, Steve. Tony couldn't escape until he realized, seconds later, that Steve _wanted_ this. At the thought of Steve wanting to love Tony and embracing the feeling, set butterflies to his stomach and finally leaned closer to the touch.

Steve's hands rested on Tony's small hips, massaging that part there a bit. The soldier just focused on the upper work, kissing the scientist after days and days of withheld desire for this man. He tried to hold back the desperate and needy part of him and focused on kissing this man sincerely and slowly, taking his precious time, loving the man.

But it was Tony who pulled back and Steve couldn't force him to continue if he didn't want to. "Look Tony, I—" The scientist smiled at him, and God knows when Steve would ever forget that beautiful smile, tiptoed to peck Steve a kiss on the cheek. After of which, he had gone completely slack on Steve, letting him, carry his body load for awhile.

Steve grinned, let his kiss linger on his head and hugged him tighter, closer to his soldier-enhanced body, never wanting to let him go. "I'm sorry for everything, Tony. You don't know how much guilt I'm feeling for the way I've treated you this week. I'm sorry for assaulting you that one night, I just—I didn't know what came over me and it felt like something I had to do in the spur of the moment. I wasn't thinking and when I realized what I did, I—"

He paused and Tony softly chuckled. "Go on, it's okay. I'm listening."

"I'm just really sorry, Tony. Sorry for ignoring you this week—I just needed time to think about things and I could never face you after what I did to you. What I did to you wasn't fair to you at all and I'm sorry. I should've acknowledged you and listened to you. I've been so selfish around you ever since that night and that wasn't fair. I wasn't being mature and I wasn't acting like a leader. Tony, I've realized things I never thought I'd feel and I just want you to know how sorry I am and—"

"Love you too, Steve." Tony grinned and kissed that part of chest where he knows the heart lies in.

And Steve knows he forgave him.

* * *

So sorry guys I haven't been updating lately! This year has been so stressful and my schedule's been really hectic so I never found the time to update any sooner than this. So much sorry again guys but hopefully, I'll still be able to update more and I really hope not to disappoint! Here's a few more songs y'all thanks so much for waiting again! xxx


End file.
